grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Year Itch
|season = 6 |number = 5 |epnumber = 115 |prodcode = 605 |image = 605-Ataktos Fuse emerges.gif |airdate = February 3, 2017 |viewers = 4.08 million‘Dateline’ adjusts up, ‘Blue Bloods’ and ‘Vampire Diaries’ adjust down: Friday final ratings |writer = Jeff Miller |director = Lee Rose |co-stars = Dana Millican as Bindra Other co-stars |objects = Adalind's Ring Grimm Diaries Aspirateur d'Esprits |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the fifth episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and fifteenth episode overall. It first aired on February 3, 2017 on NBC. Press Release AFTER BEING DORMANT FOR SEVEN YEARS A NEW WESEN IS UNEARTHED WITH A DEADLY HUNGER - Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) join Wu (Reggie Lee) to investigate a bizarre murder in a local park. Elsewhere, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) continues to deal with a ghost from his past. Meanwhile, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) visit the doctor to see if Diana's (guest star Hannah R. Loyd) premonition is true. Back at the loft, Adalind (Claire Coffee) finds a very weak Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) in the tunnels and mysterious drawings scrawled on the walls. Synopsis William Stillman, woged as an Ataktos Fuse, rises from beneath the ground. After he pulls himself out of the ground, he retracts. He starts looking around at the people walking nearby, noticing Jeremy Tauberg talking on his phone. Eve wakes up in the tunnels and looks around at all the drawings on the walls. She looks at her hand and still sees one of the symbols from the cloth on her palm. She also notices her hands are cut up. Nick wakes up after having a nightmare from the night he was shot. He looks at a sleeping Adalind and then gets out of bed to check on Kelly, who is also asleep. Nick goes and gets a drink of water and walks to the door to the tunnel entrance. He opens the door and hears heavy breathing in the tunnel. He also hears footsteps approaching and turns around as Adalind walks up, scaring him. She apologizes for scaring him and he tells her it's okay, and that he thought he heard something in the tunnels, but it's probably nothing. Adalind comments about how it must be strange for him to be back at the loft after everything that happened and Nick tells her it's a lot better now that she and Kelly are back. They then go back to bed. Stillman follows Tauberg as he continues talking on the phone. Tauberg notices Stillman following him and ends his call. Stillman falls to the ground and tells Tauberg that he needs food. Tauberg decides to call 911 to have someone come to Stillman because he is in rough shape. Tauberg then realizes that Stillman is gone, so he tells the 911 operator he's not sure what happened to Stillman, but suddenly, Stillman sticks one of his sharp, elongated fingers through the back of Tauberg's neck, killing him. Renard tucks Diana in bed, but before he leaves Diana's room, Renard finds her dolls of him and Adalind in a box. He takes both dolls out of the box and sets them down together. He then finds the needle that Diana used on the Bonaparte doll to make Renard stab Bonaparte. Renard takes the needle with him and goes to his room, where Meisner appears. Meisner tells Renard that he likes his new place, and they talk about how Meisner was with Adalind to help deliver Diana. Renard asks Meisner, "Is that what this is about? You want some thanks for being there when I couldn't be? Well, thank you, really. Thank you for being there. I really appreciate everything that you've done for Diana and me." Meisner tells him it's too bad he didn't think of that before his betrayal. Renard tells Meisner to get out of his room because he wants to get some sleep. Meisner then says, "Well, there's the problem. Am I in your room or am I just in your mind? Now that's awesome. Am I even here?" Renard just tells Meisner that he can have the bedroom, and he goes downstairs and gets a drink. Suddenly Meisner says, "I've heard the only way to battle your demons is to take a trip to their hell." Renard hears gunshots and woges. He turns around and sees multiple dead Meisner bodies on the floor. Renard is a little freaked out and retracts. Stillman finishes washing himself in a lake. He gets out of the water and picks up the clothes he stole off of Tauberg. Rosalee has an ultrasound done with Monroe by her side. They find out Rosalee is pregnant with triplets, and Monroe tells Rosalee, "I love you and we can do this." Nick talks with Hank about the night he was shot, how he was dead, and then how he suddenly was not. Hank says maybe he wasn't actually shot, but Nick tells him he felt the bullets. Nick tells Hank that he feels like he needs to carry the stick around and that he has unsuccessfully tried to not think about the stick. Nick says that he wants to know more about the stick and why it was hidden and not destroyed if it's so powerful. Hank suggests that it may not be so simple to destroy it. Hank then gets a call from Wu about Tauberg's body. Diana meets Adalind downstairs so she can head with Adalind to the loft. Adalind wonders where Renard is and Diana tells her, "He's in the bedroom. I think he was having bad dreams last night." Renard comes down and apologizes for oversleeping. Renard and Diana agree that they had a great time, and Diana and Adalind leave. Nick and Hank talk with Wu about Tauberg's naked body in Stillman Square Park. Wu says they searched for clothes but only found a pile of dirty rags. Wu takes them to the rags and Hank says to have CSU check them out just in case. Wu goes to run Tauberg's prints and Nick and Hank discuss why Tauberg is naked in a park. They wonder if he came to the park naked, or if his clothes were taken. They go over to Wu, who tells them Tauberg's identity. A woman suddenly screams nearby, so Nick and Hank run to see what's happening. They find a mother trying to help get her kid out of a hole that he partially fell in. Nick and Hank each grab one of the kid's arms to try to pull him out, but they realize his foot is stuck on something. Nick and Hank are finally able to pull the kid out of the hole, but attached to his leg is a skeletal hand and forearm, with the rest of the body's remains in the hole. CSU checks out the newly discovered body remains. Bindra tells Nick and Hank the body has been down there at least a couple of years based on all the roots. Hank tells Nick that pieces of the clothing on the corpse look similar to the pile of rags. Nick notes the hole seems a little big for just one body and that the mother said her kid was playing in dirt, but there is no other dirt nearby, just grass. Hank says someone did some digging before the kid started to play and asks, "But why would somebody start digging right where a body was buried, unless they knew the body was buried right here?" Nick responds, "So it's either a complete coincidence or the killer was the digger." Hank notices dirt scattered in the direction of Tauberg's body and Nick says a body got out of the hole. Stillman eats at a diner and weirds out the waitress as he subtly insinuates that he ate someone. Renard sits in his office, thinking about seeing all the Meisner bodies. He then calls Steiger to set up a meeting. Hank recaps Nick Tauberg's last known activities before he died. Hank then asks, "So was Tauberg a target because he was convenient or because of his clothes?" Wu walks up and tells them that Tauberg's credit card was just used at a diner, and Nick and Hank head out. Nick and Hank talk to the waitress at the diner. She tells them what Stillman said as best as she can remember. Hank asks if she can give a description of Stillman to a sketch artist and the waitress agrees. Nick then gets a call saying that Bindra is ready for them to come by. Bindra tells Nick and Hank that the victim from the hole is a female who was in her mid-30s. She tells them that the woman was in the hole for at least five years, maybe even longer. Regarding the woman, Bindra says, "Some of her skin was somehow preserved and hardened into a waxy shell. I took subcutaneous samples and found traces of an enzyme I've never seen before." Bindra then points out that there was no trace of any organs left. She then shows Nick and Hank how there appears to be gnaw marks all over the woman's bones. Diana asks Adalind if she knows Meisner, telling her that Renard was saying Meisner's name a lot the night before. Adalind asks why and Diana tells her, "I don't know. Sometimes he said it really loud like he was mad at him." Adalind tells her that Meisner died after getting into a fight with some bad men. Diana asks if Renard was one of them, but Adalind dodges the question. Diana tells Adalind that she remembers Meisner from when they were in a helicopter and that Meisner "wanted the King to fly." Diana says she'd like to see Meisner again even though he is dead, and she then tells Adalind that Eve is in the walls. Diana says, "She doesn't feel good. She was drawing, too." Adalind goes into the tunnel and finds Eve lying on the ground at the bottom of the ladder. Adalind helps her up the ladder and puts her in Diana's bed. Adalind goes to get a wet washcloth because Eve has a fever, but when she returns, she realizes Diana went into the tunnels. In the tunnels, Diana woges her eyes and lights up Eve's drawings on the walls and the top of the tunnel. Adalind arrives at the bottom of the ladder and is surprised by all the drawings. Nick and Hank look through the Grimm diaries, finding an entry for the Ataktos Fuse as Monroe and Rosalee arrive at the spice shop. They tell Nick and Hank that they're having triplets and both detectives congratulate Monroe and Rosalee. Nick shows Monroe and Rosalee the diary entry and Rosalee uses her laptop to translate some of the Latin text, finding that Ataktos Fuse are immortal, only coming above ground once every seven years for 24 hours. Hank gets a facial composite of Stillman based on the waitress' description. Monroe feels like he has seen Stillman's face before, and Rosalee asks him how he could have seen him if he only comes above the ground for 24 hours every seven years. Monroe tells her it was more recent than that and asks Hank to send him a copy of the sketch. Nick gets a call from Adalind and she tells him about finding Eve in the tunnels and asks Nick to come home. A bartender brings a drink to Mandy, saying it's from the gentleman down the bar. Mandy looks and sees Stillman and she chuckles. Donald asks her if she knows Stillman and she says she doesn't think so. Donald goes over to Stillman and says, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm going outside for a smoke, where if you have the nerve to show your ass, I'm gonna kick it from here to Houston." Donald leaves and Stillman gets a new drink, which he takes outside with him as he talks to Donald. He tells Donald the drink is for him and Donald asks if he is trying to pick him up now. Stillman says, "No, I just felt sorry for you since I'm picking up your girl and we'll be having a real good time and you're not." Donald gets angry, but before he can do anything, Stillman woges and stabs Donald in the throat, killing him. He goes back inside and talks with Mandy, who admits that she just met Donald. Stillman tells her it shouldn't be too hard to forget him then. Stillman then says, "Bartender. Round of drinks for everyone who thinks it's a great night to be alive!" Everyone cheers and Stillman puts in a request to have the music turned up. Everyone cheers again and the music is turned up, so everyone starts dancing. Stillman and Mandy dance for a short while before Stillman suggests that they leave together, which Mandy agrees to do. They head outside and Mandy tells Stillman that he is a lot of fun. Stillman responds, "Gotta live for the moment." Adalind talks with Eve about being in the tunnel, asking her if she is the one who carved everything into the walls. Eve tells her she isn't sure, but she thinks so. Eve tells Adalind, "I wanted to leave, and then every time I tried, my body just couldn't move." Adalind shows Eve that Diana was drawing the same things that Eve carved. Adalind then tells Eve, "I think it's time I told you I'm sorry for what I did to you." Eve appears taken aback, but before she can say anything, Nick arrives and looks at Diana's drawings. Eve tells him she saw those symbols too, so he and Eve go to the tunnels to look at them. Adalind soon calls down to Nick to tell him that Hank called, saying there is another body. Mandy and Stillman continue on their walk, and Stillman tells her about what Portland was like in the mid-1800's. Monroe tries to figure out why Stillman's face looks so familiar, going as far as to draw longer hair, glasses, and a beard on the composite sketch. After drawing the beard, he realizes where he recognizes the face from and tells Rosalee, "He's the guy from the park." Rosalee is a little confused and Monroe tells her it's William Stillman, who was one of Portland's earliest settlers. He then compares the sketch to a picture of the statue in Stillman Square Park and they agree that they should call Nick. Nick and Hank investigate Donald's body outside the bar. Wu walks up and says, "Bartender said the victim was with a woman at the bar. But she left with another guy who bought her a drink." Monroe and Rosalee FaceTime Nick and tell him about their discovery, and Nick realizes that Stillman is bringing Mandy back to the park to kill her. Renard arrives at Steiger's pawn shop and tells him he is being haunted. As payment, Renard gives Steiger both the rings on his fingers, including one that belonged to his father and grandfather. Steiger pulls open some curtains, revealing an Aspirateur d'Esprits. He then pushes it out into the room. He tells Renard to take his clothes off and get in. Renard asks if he is serious and Steiger asks him, "You wanna find out if your haunting is real, don't you? If it's all in your head, nothing will happen." Stillman and Mandy walk through Stillman Park. Stillman tells her he wants to kiss her, saying, "Sometimes it's okay to move fast." Mandy asks if he is alright and Stillman tells her he is just happy to be alive, before they kiss. Stillman says he thinks they are going to be spending a lot of time together and Mandy says she hopes so. She turns her back, listening to the crickets. Stillman woges and hits Mandy in the back of the head, knocking her out. Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive at the park, and Nick says they should first check where the body was buried. They come across Stillman as he is quickly digging a hole. Stillman then starts fighting with all three of them. He has no problems fighting and Wu tries punching Stillman, but Stillman's carapace is very hard, so it hurts Wu's hand and Stillman is unfazed. Stillman then punches Wu in the face, knocking him to the ground. Nick jump kicks Stillman and Nick, Hank, and Wu take their guns out. Suddenly, from behind Stillman, Mandy, woged as a Taweret, bites Stillman's head off, leaving Nick, Hank, and Wu shocked. She spits Stillman's head out and it retracts. She then also retracts and comments about Nick being "the Grimm." Nick thanks her and Mandy asks, "What's a girl gotta do to find the right guy in this town?" Steiger turns on the Aspirateur d'Esprits with Renard inside. Renard screams as a spirit comes out of him and floats around his head. Steiger then gets electrocuted as he tries to operate the machine and falls to the ground. Renard screams in pain again and sees Meisner where Steiger was, getting off the ground. Meisner then turns the machine on higher and Renard screams as the pain intensifies, before there is an explosion as the Aspirateur d'Esprits' glass flies everywhere. Nick, Hank, and Wu look at Stillman's statue, talking about how many bodies could be buried in the park, before walking away. Renard wakes up with his clothes on, lying on the floor of the pawn shop, only it's completely empty and there's a "For Lease" sign outside. He looks at his hands and realizes both of his rings are not on his fingers. Renard quickly turns around and sees Meisner. Meisner says, "A mind is a terrible thing to lose." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Ataktos Fuse *Taweret Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Monroe and Rosalee find out they are having triplets. *Renard moves into his new home. *Adalind apologizes to Eve for what she did to her from before, when she was known as Juliette. *Renard continues experiencing haunting visions of Meisner and tries to get rid of them once and for all. *Renard finds Diana's dolls and the needle she used to stab her Bonaparte doll when she made Renard kill Bonaparte. *Diana tells Adalind that she remembers Meisner in the helicopter. Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1955 of the same name which starred and . *The episode marks the first ever shown winged Wesen. *Rosalee's name on the ultrasound monitor was "Rosalee Calvert Monroe." References